Ambush
by ClydeandRani4ever
Summary: A mission to save Earth from a violent alien race goes wrong when Sarah Jane and the rest of her team are captured by one of the aliens. Warnings: references to violence and profanity. Character Injury, and more than likely Alien injury before it's all over. Some Clani, and some Lukria
1. Chapter 1

Ambush

Set during the fifth season.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Sarah Jane Adventures, the BBC does so I'm not making any profit off of this story and I have no intention of infringing on Copyright laws.

* * *

"Luke, wake up, Luke!" Luke Smith heard the girl he loved calling out his name and wondered why she was trying to wake him in the first place. Surely he had five minutes left to sleep. His eyes began to flicker open as he felt someone shaking him. He smiled as Maria Jackson slowly came into focus. "Just a few more minutes please," he pleaded with her.

Maria shook her head and sighed in relief. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Luke sat up and almost wished he hadn't when he began to feel sore all over. He grimaced and took in his surroundings. They were in a medium size room surrounded by gray stained walls in dire need of a good paint job. There were also a couple of cots in there with green blankets and white sheets. The pillows were covered with white pillow cases. There were no windows and only one door in the room. "Maria, how did we get here?"

"I don't know. I woke up a few minutes ago. I tried phoning dad, your mum, Sky, Rani, and Clyde but I can't reach them," Maria's voice shook.

"Woke up from what? Are you okay, are you hurt?" Luke frantically checked her over.

"I'm okay," Maria assured him and helped him to his feet.

The young couple then walked over to the gray door and tried to open it.

"Wonderful," Luke groused on discovering that the door was locked. "Let us out of here right now who ever you are!" Luke shouted as he began to anger. "What have you done to my friends and family?!" he continued to shout hoping that someone would answer him.

Maria joined in the shouting and when they couldn't get an answer they began to call out for the rest of their team. Their calls were met with complete silence.

* * *

"Mum, mum, wake up!" Sky shouted as she gently shook her unconscious mum. "Alan, what's wrong with her?" she questioned as her eyes welled with tears. "We woke up why isn't she waking up?"

Alan Jackson tried to wake Sarah Jane as well and was becoming more worried with each minute that passed. _Please don't let this be bad especially since we're trapped in here and I can't get her to the A&E. How will I break it to the kids if she's badly injured?_ Alan fretted and gently shook his friend. "Sarah Jane, come on open your eyes now. I need you to help me break us out of here."

Sarah Jane slowly came around and seconds later Alan and Sky's faces came into focus.

Sky smiled and hugged her; Sarah Jane hugged her back. Once they pulled apart from the hug Sky helped Alan get her mum sitting up. Sarah Jane checked Sky over to make sure that she was all right.

"I'm okay," Sky assured her. "Are you okay?"

"I think so, Alan?" Sarah Jane questioned.

Alan nodded but looked very worried since he hadn't a clue where his daughter was. He was also worried about Luke, Clyde, and Rani.

Sarah Jane observed him and began to worry as well. "Where are the others? Where are Luke, Maria, Clyde, and Rani?"

Alan's face darkened. "I don't know all I can remember is waking up in here, waking Sky, and then waking you."

"Oh no," Sarah Jane's worry increased and she began to shout out for the rest of the children. She also glanced around the dingy and gray room they were in and once she could muster enough strength to get to her feet she rushed over to the gray door and tried to open it. When she couldn't she reached into one of her vest pockets for her sonic lipstick. She sighed in relief that it was still in her pocket, took it out, and aimed it at the door lock.

Alan stopped her before she could fire.

"Alan, have you lost your mind? We have to get out of here, and we have to find the others," Sarah Jane urged.

"We don't know what's waiting for us behind that door. Think about it. Why did our captors leave your sonic lipstick in your pocket instead of confiscating it? It has to be trap," Alan reasoned.

Sarah Jane mulled his words over and made a quick decision. "Even if it is a trap we can't stay in this room for the rest of our lives." She aimed her sonic at the door again and fired.

* * *

"It's locked," Rani groused after trying to open the only door in the room that she and Clyde had been trapped in.

"Let me try," Clyde gently pulled her away from the door and tried to kick the gray door in. The door hadn't of started out that color it was originally white but had gone dingy over years of neglect. His efforts had failed as well and he sighed in frustration of not being able to get Rani safely out of the room. He also worried about their mates while he hoped and prayed that they were all right.

"Clyde," Rani interrupted his thoughts. "What do you remember before waking up in here?"

Clyde thought it over as he tried to remember, and finally the memories began to flood back to him. "We were fighting a Zerlock and had nearly won, but then there was a flash of purple and green light. That is all I remember. What do you remember?"

"The same thing you do, but I also remember hearing the lot of you screaming out in agony," Rani said as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and hugged him. "The first place I'm taking you is to the A&E when we bust out of here."

Clyde smiled and pulled her closer to him as he hugged her back. "I'm fine, besides it's you I'm worried about. It took much to long to wake you."

"I'm all right, and I sure hope the others are all right. If that Zerlock has harmed any of them…" Rani threatened.

"He hasn't," Clyde tried to assure her.

Seconds later the door opened as one of the Zerlock's walked in aiming a laser blaster at the young couple. The Zerlock resembled a human with his blond hair, blue eyes, and muscular human body. However, that's where the similarities ended, unless one compared him to a Psychopath.

"The girl is coming with me. You're to stay here until we come for you," the alien ordered.

Clyde stepped protectively in front of Rani as he tried to shield her from harm. "She's not going anywhere with you."

The Zerlock easily pushed Clyde out of the way and grabbed Rani.

"Let her go!" Clyde lunged at him.

The alien smirked and placed his gun to Rani's head. "I strongly suggest that you don't make anymore sudden moves. That is unless you want her to die right here in front of you."

Clyde froze since he didn't want to risk Rani's life. "How about instead of taking her you take me."

The Zerlock shook his head. "No she's first, and then you're next. After, we'll deal with Maria, Luke, Sky, Alan, and Sarah Jane. Sarah Jane is last because we want her to see the condition that the rest of you will be in before we start on her."

"What are you going to do to her?" Clyde tried to stall the alien as he tried to think of a way to get Rani away from him.

The Zerlock smirked again and then left the room with Rani. He locked and closed the door behind him.

"No!" Clyde shouted and began to pound on the door.

* * *

_-to be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

Second Disclaimer: I don't own The Sarah Jane Adventures, Doctor Who, or Torchwood. The BBC does so I'm not making any profit off of this story and I have no intention of infringing on Copyright laws.

* * *

Sarah Jane was able to unlock the door with her sonic lipstick. The three of them thought that they were free from captivity; however, once they walked out of the room they discovered another door in front of them, which was made of steel. Sarah Jane tried to open the door with her sonic lipstick and failed.

"What do we do now?" Sky wondered and began to worry about her brother, their friends, her mum and Alan, and she also began to worry about herself. _What if mum can't protect us from whatever comes next?_ Often times she wished that she still had the full capability of her powers back, and that was one of those times.

"What we don't do is give up," Sarah Jane replied. "We're going to get out of here somehow. I just don't know how yet."

"Your mum is right there's always a way out of a bad situation," Alan tried to assure the young girl. "We're not going to let anything happen to you, Sky."

Sky smiled. "And Maria will be fine," she tried to assure Alan.

Alan managed a smile but couldn't cover up the worry on his face or in his eyes. _She'd better be or I'll wind up in prison for murdering any Zerlock that harms her._

Sarah Jane gripped his left hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze as they exchanged a look both of them worried about their children. They were worried about all of the children.

* * *

"What do you think they have planned for us?" Maria wondered about their captors as she and Luke sat next to each other on one of the cots.

"I don't know, but it can't be good especially if the Zerlocks are responsible for this," Luke replied and wished that he could make contact with his mum, sister, and their mates. He sighed, rose to his feet, and began to pace. "Maria, I have to get us out of here, and we have to find the others."

"Luke, we will," Maria stood up and walked over to him. "Now don't start panicking. That's the worst thing that either one of us can do." She wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled up to him.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close and tight as he tried to think of an escape plan.

* * *

Clyde paced the hard cement floor as he worried about the girl he loved. Rani and the Zerlock had been gone for what seemed like hours. However, they had only been gone for twenty minutes. _I'll kill him; if he harms one hair on her head I will kill him._

The sound of the door knob turning as the door opened broke him out of his thoughts. He stopped pacing and stared anxiously at the door hoping that the evil alien would bring Rani back to him unharmed. The door finally opened and Clyde's eyes went wide with fear when he had seen that the girl he loved had been harmed. The left side of her forehead had been bleeding from a bad cut and her right eye was beginning to bruise and swell. Clyde quickly caught her in his arms when the Zerlock shoved her out of his arms intending on her to fall to the hard ground.

"Clyde," Rani tried to call out but barely made a sound.

Clyde quickly and gently placed her on one of the cots in the room. "It's okay, Rani, I'm here. I got you."

"No you don't," the Zerlock grabbed Clyde and pulled him away from Rani.

Clyde's anger increased. "You really don't want to stop me from tending to her right now when I already want to kill you."

"Let him go, don't hurt him," Rani tried to shout, but it came out as a whisper instead due to the pain she was under.

Clyde struggled to get away and return to Rani's side but had been unable to since the Zerlock was much stronger.

"No, she needs me let go!" Clyde shouted as the Zerlock took him out of the room.

Rani tried to call out for the boy she loved one more time as it became more difficult to breathe. Her right side burned with pain with each breath she took. Seconds later her head tilted slightly and her eyes closed to the world around her.

* * *

Sarah Jane, Alan, and Sky still hadn't formed an escape plan. However, she had managed to make contact with Mr. Smith her super alien computer using her silver mobile.

"How can I be of assistance, Sarah Jane?" the Xylok inquired.

"Mr. Smith, I need you to find out everything you can on the Zerlock's. I especially need to know their weaknesses and how to get past their steel doors," Sarah Jane replied. "And I need this information as quickly as you can get it to me."

"Yes, Sarah Jane," Mr. Smith said and began to research. "This might take a while."

"Sure," Sky muttered under her breath having heard him say that before. Each time he produced the results of his scans or research within seconds, minutes at the most.

"I heard that," Mr. Smith chided and then proceeded to give Sarah Jane all the information he had found on the Zerlocks.

Sarah Jane, Alan, and Sky used this information to get past the steel door. They then searched for the rest of team Sarah Jane.

* * *

Luke had managed to make contact with K-9 using his mobile. He hadn't been able to make direct contact; however, he had managed to contact his metal robot dog through a video chat connection from his mobile to his laptop.

"Hello, Master Luke, Mistress Maria, how can I help you?" K-9 asked.

"Hi, K-9, we need your help," Luke replied. "We are in a lot of trouble right now." With Maria's assistance he explained everything to the robot dog.

"I'll help you get out of there," K-9 said straight away and began to gather information on the Zerlocks. Once he had all of the information he relayed the information to Luke and Maria.

Maria let out a huge sigh of relief. "Thank you so much, K-9, you're playing a very big part in saving our lives."

"I'm always here to help, Mistress Maria," the robot dog assured her.

"K-9, if you don't hear back from one of us within the hour contact, UNIT, Torchwood, and try to reach the Doctor," Luke ordered.

"Yes, Master Luke, be careful," K-9 insisted.

"We will be, K-9." Luke promised before he and K-9 broke the connection.

Maria pulled out a device that the United States Government had given her to unlock doors if necessary. She and Luke had tried the same devices earlier but it hadn't of worked because they didn't know that they would need to combine it with another device to get the doors opened.

Luke pulled another device out of his pocket and latched it onto Maria's device. He then pushed the main button on each of them and aimed at the first door. Once that door was opened he used the combined devices to open the steel door.

After Luke and Maria escaped they began to search for the others and came across another steel door. They used their combined device to open that door. They walked into the white walled hallway and came face to face with a Zerlock. Maria pulled some perfume out of her pants pocket and sprayed it in the Zerlock's face.

The Zerlock hit the ground hard as he lost consciousness.

"That's what you get for nabbing us," Maria chided as Luke opened the gray door with the combined devices. Maria walked in first and she was the first to notice the unmoving figure lying on one of the cots in the room. She walked over with her perfume ready in case it was another Zerlock. Maria finally was close enough to see the face of the figure lying on the cot, Rani. "Luke!" she cried out.

* * *

Sarah Jane, Alan, and Sky had used perfume to subdue a few Zerlocks when they had heard Clyde crying out in agony. They ran to where the cries had come from and discovered Clyde lying on the ground bleeding.

"No!" Sarah Jane shouted as the Zerlock had been about to strike Clyde again. She aimed her sonic lipstick at the evil alien and then fired. She didn't stop firing until the Zerlock was down on the ground. Sarah Jane then sprayed perfume in his face. She then turned her attention to her young friend. "Clyde," she cried out and knelt at his side. Sarah Jane frantically began to assess his injuries.

"I'm okay," Clyde insisted as he coughed up blood.

Sky began to cry when she got a good look at him. His head was bleeding and there were bruises and blood all over his face.

"Of course you're going to be okay," Sarah Jane said as tears welled in her eyes. She used anything that she could lay her hands on to try to stop the bleeding.

"Rani, help Rani," Clyde cried out as he begun to lose consciousness. "That bastard alien hurt her," he said before his eyes closed to the world around him.

* * *

_-to be continued_


	3. Chapter 3

"No, no, no, no, Clyde, don't do this, open your eyes," Sarah Jane demanded as tears poured from her eyes. She desperately tried to bring him around but was unable to.

"Oh no, not both of them," Maria's voice was heard in the room.

Sarah Jane, Alan, and Sky turned around to see where the voice had come from.

"What?!" Sarah Jane exclaimed when she had seen her son holding Rani in his arms. His t-shirt was wrapped around her head and was becoming soaked with blood. Rani's eyes were closed and she was as still as Clyde. Sarah Jane wiped some tears out of her eyes and handed Alan a teleport device. "Dr. Martha Jones is in charge of a UNIT hospital," she then gave him the name and directions to the hospital after programming the coordinates into the teleport device. "Teleport Rani and Clyde there straight away, the doctors there will know what to check for in case the bloody Zerlocks injured them with an alien device."

Alan gently grabbed her by the arm to keep her from leaving. "Where are you going?"

"Where do you think I'm going? I'm going to look for the rest of the Zerlocks," Sarah Jane said in a deadly tone. "Alan, please get them there. Get the rest of the kids out of here as well."

Alan hugged his daughter and gave her the teleport device.

Maria hugged him back, and pulled back when he handed her the device. "Dad," she said through her already falling tears.

"I can't leave Sarah Jane here alone. We'll join you as soon as we can. Just please get out of here," Alan demanded not wanting his daughter to wind up in the same condition that Rani and Clyde were in.

Luke gently placed Rani on the ground next to Clyde, grabbed one of her hands in his, and held on to her hand. He than grabbed one of Maria's hands with his free hand

Maria told Sky to grab onto her arm and to hold one of Clyde's hands. Sky did so, and then Maria activated the teleport device transporting all of them inside the UNIT hospital.

* * *

Sarah Jane and Alan managed to render the remaining Zerlocks unconscious with perfume. Once that step was complete they gathered all of them together and activated a force field around the aliens. The two mates then waited for the Zerlocks to come to.

Alan observed Sarah Jane and began to worry more when he saw the look of pure devastation on her face and in her eyes. He walked over to her and hugged her.

She hugged him back and cried in his arms.

"They're going to be all right. Clyde and Rani are strong and healthy; they're both going to walk away from this," Alan tried to comfort her.

"What if they don't?" Sarah Jane sobbed into his shirt. "What if they both are hurt too badly to bounce back; I can't lose them, Alan."

"You won't lose them. Kids are very resilient," Alan insisted and then sighed. "Besides, you killing these Zerlocks won't heal them."

Sarah Jane sighed as well, pulled away from his embrace, and began to pace the floors. She finally stopped and faced Alan. "I know it won't, but what those aliens did today was unforgivable. They hurt two of my kids badly enough to render them both unconscious," she said as more tears began to fall from her eyes. "No one is allowed to do that and come out of it unscathed."

"But why stoop to their level when all you have to do is contact the Judoon? The Zerlocks in this room are already wanted for multiple violent offenses on three other planets," Alan argued. "Would you be able to look at yourself in the mirror if you killed the Zerlocks?"

Sarah Jane mulled his words over and realized that her friend was right. Thus, she had Mr. Smith make contact with the Judoon. The Judoon arrived moments later by teleport and teleported all of the Zerlocks out of the room and to an intergalactic prison.

* * *

Alan and Sarah Jane teleported inside the UNIT hospital and looked for the children. They located the waiting room which was filled with blue cushioned chairs and also with two blue cushioned sofas. Luke, Maria, and Sky were sitting on one of the sofas. Luke was in the middle hugging Sky with one arm and Maria with the other.

Sarah Jane looked at all three of them and the looks on their faces tugged at her heart strings. _The lot of them look as bad as I feel right now, _she thought._ Oh, Clyde, Rani, please be okay. _ She walked over to the children, as did Alan.

Hugs were exchanged between the adults and children and once things had settled down a bit, Alan spoke first.

"How are they?" Alan asked.

"We don't know yet, dad," Maria wiped some tears away from her eyes. "Dr. Jones and another doctor here, Dr. Kramer had them both rushed to the trauma unit seconds after we teleported into the hospital."

"Martha and her team are tending to Rani; Dr. Kramer and his team are tending to Clyde," Luke added.

Sarah Jane sighed and hugged Sky as Sky clung to her.

"Mum, I don't want Rani and Clyde to die," Sky voiced her fears.

Sarah Jane held her closer and tighter. "They're not going to die, Sky, I'm not going to let that happen," she promised.

"Has anyone contacted their parents yet?" Alan asked Luke and Maria.

Maria nodded. "Carla is on her way; Haresh and Gita will be on the next flight back from Paris."

"What time does their flight get in?" Alan inquired. "I'll pick them up at the airport."

Maria gave him the flight information. Seconds later Carla Langer barged into the room.

"What happened to my baby?" she demanded an answer. "Who hurt him?"

Sarah Jane gently let go of Sky and walked over to Carla.

"Sarah Jane, who did this, which alien was it? Just tell me and I'll tear their whole world apart," Carla said as her eyes welled with tears. "Was it an alien?"

Sarah Jane gently got her sitting down in one of the blue chairs and then sat beside her in another chair. "Yes it was an alien," she then gently told Carla everything that had happened with Clyde. Carla and Rani's parents had discovered the truth about what Alan, the kids, and Sarah Jane do two months ago. They had been angry with Sarah Jane at first and refused to talk to her. They had also kept their children away from her for a week or two until the adults had finally got together and talked things through. Thus, Rani and Clyde were allowed to hang out with Sarah Jane again, and they were allowed to help with aliens. Sarah Jane doubted that Carla, Gita, and Haresh would still allow their children to help. However, she wouldn't blame them if they felt that way. She didn't want any of the kids helping out anymore either after what had happened to Clyde and Rani.

Carla's tears began to fall as her fear and worry increased. She glanced around the room looking for Rani. Carla knew that the young girl would need comforting. She had seen the way that Rani had looked at Clyde when Rani thought that no one else was watching, so she knew from the looks that the young girl was in love with her son. "Where's Rani, she must be going out of her head?"

Sarah Jane's eyes welled with tears. "Rani was hurt as well," she said and then told Carla the rest.

"No, not both of them," Carla's tears fell harder.

Sarah Jane hugged her, Carla hugged her as well, and they cried in each other's arms as they both worried about Clyde and Rani.

Maria walked out of the waiting room.

Alan started to go after his daughter, but Luke stopped him.

"I got this," Luke promised.

Alan nodded, and then Luke went after Maria.

He found her sitting on a black metal bench outside the hospital. He sat down beside her and put his left arm around her.

"They're going to be all right, Maria, they have to be." He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"What if they're not? Maybe this is what your mum meant when we first met her. She warned all of us about the danger involved with what we do," Maria rambled as her tears continued to fall. "Maybe this is how it all ends with us losing Clyde and Rani."

Luke shook his head. "No way, I accept that never," he held her close as his tears started to fall again. They stayed on that bench for a while comforting each other. Once they had each other sorted they both walked back inside to the waiting room to rejoin the vigil.

Twenty minutes later Martha and Dr. Kramer walked into the waiting room.

"Sarah Jane," Martha called out.

"Mrs. Langer," Dr. Kramer called out.

Sarah Jane and Carla walked over to the two doctors, as did Alan. The kids listened in.

"Martha, how are they?" Sarah Jane hoped for a good answer and feared a bad one.

* * *

_-to be continued_


	4. Chapter 4

"Let's go sit down, they're alive," Martha assured the adults. "But we have a lot to go over with you. Now are Rani's parents here yet?" she asked as all of them sat down.

"Not yet, their flight doesn't get in for a few more hours," Alan answered.

"I'm Rani's emergency contact when her parents can't be reached," Sarah Jane added. "Please tell me that they're going to be all right."

"And when can we bring them home?" Carla asked. "I mean sometimes injuries look worse than what they really are at first, yeah?"

Dr. Kramer sighed. "Mrs. Langer."

"Call me Carla," Carla insisted.

"Carla, I wish I can tell you that your son is going to be okay but we're not at that point yet. The alien that hurt Clyde inflicted very serious injuries," he began.

"It had to be the same alien that injured Rani, because her injuries are very serious as well," Martha told Sarah Jane as gently as could.

Sarah Jane's heart sank. "How serious are their injuries?"

"They both have severe concussions, internal injuries, and internal bleeding. We need to operate on Clyde to stop the internal bleeding in his abdomen and to set two fractured ribs one of them is puncturing his right lung. We need to operate on Rani to set three fractured ribs her right lung is being punctured by one of her ribs as well. Her spleen is badly bruised and is beginning to bleed. We need to remove her spleen to stop the bleeding and before it decides to rupture. We also need to operate on her brain to stop her brain from swelling and hemorrhaging, since medication isn't taking care of the swelling or bleeding," Dr. Kramer stated.

"Oh my God," Carla's eyes welled with tears again.

"We're going to do everything we can for the kids and then some," Martha assured her. "They'll be in good hands."

Sarah Jane signed the consent forms for Rani's surgery; Carla signed the consent forms for Clyde's surgery.

"Are they awake yet?" Sarah Jane questioned. "And if they are, are they frightened?"

Martha sighed again. "They both slipped into comas probably as soon as they lost consciousness."

"No," Carla's tears began to fall again.

Alan hugged her and did what he could to comfort her.

Sarah Jane felt like she was going to start screaming and never stop. _No, they're supposed to be okay. We got them out of there the danger is supposed to be over, _she silently thought as her tears began to fall again.

"What's a coma?" Sky asked Luke and Maria.

Luke explained it to her while he fought back tears. The realization that he very well may lose two of his best mates had begun to sink in.

"I want to see my baby," Carla demanded through her tears. "I won't take long I know you have to get him to the OR, but I want to see him first."

"I want to see Rani," Sarah Jane said. "They have to know that we're here for them."

Martha and Dr. Kramer nodded.

"But only you two for right now and only for a few minutes," Martha said.

Carla and Sarah Jane nodded and were escorted to where Rani and Clyde were being prepped for surgery. They were in separate rooms.

Sarah Jane kissed Rani on the uninjured part of her forehead and gently stroked the uninjured part of her face. "I'm so sorry that I didn't reach you in time. If I had this never would have happened I promise you. However, don't you worry about a thing, Rani, you're going to be all right. It will just take time that's all," Sarah Jane continued to talk to her not mentioning that Clyde was hurt as well. She wanted Rani concentrating on recovering and coming back to them. She didn't want her worrying about Clyde when the worry could hinder her recovery.

Carla had taken the same approach when she talked to her son and didn't mention that Rani was badly injured as well. "You come back to me, baby, I love you and I don't even want to imagine a world without my Clydey in it," she kissed him and continued to talk to him until he was taken to surgery.

Sarah Jane was in the wide hallway watching as Rani was taken to the OR when the orderlies brought Clyde out of the room he had been prepped in. "Clyde, you're going to be okay," Sarah Jane called out hoping that he could hear her. She didn't touch him or go near him since she didn't want to delay the life saving surgery.

Carla joined her seconds later and they both watched as the two children were taken to emergency surgery.

* * *

Two hours later Alan left in his maroon four door car to pick up the Chandras at Heathrow airport. Since he knew it might take one hour to get there if late afternoon traffic were bad. _How am I going to tell them that it's not what we hoped for? How am I going to tell Rani's parents that she's in a coma and in emergency surgery?_ He knew exactly how they were going to react. If it had been Maria that had been critically wounded he wouldn't be able to function. He was barely holding it together with two kids he had seen everyday since moving back to England with Maria being so badly hurt. Two kids that he helped Sarah Jane protect when they needed the protection. He had helped Sarah Jane protect all of the kids at one time or another, and it had angered and frustrated him that they couldn't protect two of the kids earlier that day. He fought back tears as he continued to drive towards the airport.

He finally made it to the airport and parked his car with fifteen minutes to spare. Alan tried to read a magazine to pass the time while he sat in an orange plastic chair in one of the waiting areas. However, he couldn't concentrate, so he phoned Sarah Jane.

"Are they still in surgery?" Alan asked as he waited for the Chandra's jet to land.

"Yes," Sarah Jane answered. "Has Haresh and Gita's plane landed yet?"

"Not yet," Alan said and checked his watch. "We still have eleven more minutes before it lands. I tried reading magazines but that didn't work very well."

Sarah Jane smiled through her worry and sadness. "Magazines and books never help at a time like this."

They talked on the phone until the Chandra's jet landed and then they hung up with each other.

Alan walked over to Haresh and Gita the second he spotted them. "I'll help you get your luggage in my trunk," he offered straight away.

"Alan," Gita gently grabbed his arm to stop him from heading to gather the luggage. "Slow down the luggage can wait. Now how is my baby?" she inquired about Rani.

Alan sighed and motioned for them both to sit down.

Rani's parents remained standing.

"Alan, just tell us please. The flight was bad enough since we didn't know everything yet," Haresh pointed out. "Is Rani going to be all right? Is Clyde going to be all right?"

"Right now they're both in emergency surgery," Alan gently told them everything.

Gita gasped and faltered as she almost lost her footing. Haresh gently held her up and got her sitting down in one of the orange plastic chairs. He sat next to her and put his right arm around her.

Gita's hands began to shake as tears streamed down her face. "No not our Rani, Haresh, not our little girl."

Haresh hugged her as his own tears threatened to fall. "Gita, she's going to be all right. She's strong and she has youth on her side."

Gita didn't say anything as her tears fell harder and she cried in her husband's arms.

Once Haresh had Gita calm enough, Alan helped them get their luggage into the trunk of his car. He then drove Gita and Haresh to the UNIT hospital.

* * *

"Where is this intergalactic prison located?" Haresh asked Sarah Jane moments after Alan, Gita, and he had entered the waiting room.

Sarah Jane observed him and didn't like the look in his eyes or on his face. "Why are you asking?"

"Why do you think I'm asking?" Haresh growled. "Prison is too good for the brutal alien that hurt my little girl. I'm going to kill him."

"And that will heal her and make this go away how?" Gita questioned. "Haresh, darling, think about what you're saying."

"I am thinking," Haresh argued.

"No you're not," Gita disagreed. "Rani needs us right now not our anger. I know how you feel because I want to rip him to shreds but it won't do any good. Let the alien police deal with him."

Haresh sighed but finally complied.

Three hours later Martha and Dr. Kramer walked into the waiting room again.

* * *

_-to be continued_


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah Jane introduced the two doctors to Rani's parents.

"How did surgery go?" Rani's parents and Clyde's mum asked simultaneously.

"Their surgeries were a success, but…" Martha gave them a sympathetic look.

"It didn't bring them out of their comas," Gita's eyes welled with tears again.

"It didn't," Martha confirmed. "But we're going to continue to do everything we can for both of them."

"They will come out of it right?" Haresh hoped. "I mean this is only temporary. She's only seventeen; her birthday is next month…" he kept rambling since he knew if he didn't he would start crying and not be able to stop.

Gita gently grabbed hold of his left hand with her right hand and squeezed gently. "Of course they will, darling." _Please let her be all right, please. I won't be able to bear it if she's not._

Haresh squeezed her hand as well as they both tried to give each other strength to get through the ordeal so they could be strong for their daughter.

"You didn't answer his question," Carla addressed Martha and Dr. Kramer. "Will Clyde and Rani come out of their comas?"

"Unfortunately we can't guarantee that they will but surgery has increased their chances," Martha replied.

Haresh quickly wiped some escaping tears from his eyes. "I want to see her."

Martha nodded and soon the parents were taken to see their comatose children.

Luke rose from his seat, paced for a second, and then wound up putting a hole through one of the hospital walls when his right fist made contact with it.

"Luke," Sarah Jane approached him and had been about to give him a comforting hug.

He gently got loose from her, shook his head, and bolted out of there.

"I got this," Maria assured Sarah Jane and went after Luke.

"He'll be ok, mum, he's just scared," Sky pointed out, walked over to her and hugged her.

Sarah Jane hugged her back. "I know he is, and I know you are scared as well," she replied. "But everything will be all right. I bet it isn't long till they've both woken up and are on the mend."

Sky looked up at Sarah Jane and could see the worry and fear in her mum's eyes and on her face. "You're not very good at hiding your feelings, mum."

Sarah Jane smiled but soon saddened again. "I'm fine."

"No you're not," Sky said and hugged her tighter.

Sarah Jane hugged her daughter closer as tears began to fall from her eyes.

* * *

Maria found Luke outside and stopped him from trying to punch the exterior of the building. "Luke, you need your hand," Maria pointed out. "We'll go back inside and find some pillows for you to punch, yeah?"

Luke sighed and turned away from her. "Jokes aren't going to heal Clyde and Rani, or make what happened today go away."

"You're right they're not, but neither is tearing up the hospital walls and your hand. Luke, I know you're scared I am too, but they're going to pull through," Maria insisted.

"What if they don't pull through? What the hell are we supposed to do then?" Luke asked as he fought back tears. "They're my best mates."

"I know they are," Maria replied. "And they will pull through, but they're going to need us to help them along."

Luke nodded as tears began to fall from his eyes.

Maria hugged him and he hugged her back as he cried in her arms.

* * *

Haresh kissed his comatose daughter and gently hugged her. He then pulled back and observed her looking for any sign of her awakening. Haresh saddened more when he didn't see signs. She just continued to lie in the hospital bed under the white sheet and tan blanket while her head rested against the white pillowcase covered pillow. Her head was also wrapped in gauze and bandages. "You can breathe on your own which is very good. Love, you keep fighting to come back to us your mum and I love you so much. Your friends and boyfriend love you," he said and continued to talk to her.

Gita kissed and hugged her as well. She fought back more tears when she noticed just how much the evil alien had hurt her. "I love you, darling, you come back to me. Don't you go away; you're not allowed to."

They stayed there talking to their daughter about anything and everything as they hoped their words would lead her back to them.

* * *

Carla was sitting in a chair by her son's bedside and had been talking to him while he laid in the same kind of bed that Rani was lying in. The bed had the same color sheets and blanket. Her voice had given out and she had just been watching over him when Sarah Jane and Sky walked in. At the same moment Luke and Maria walked into Rani's ICU room.

Sky gave Carla a hug and then kissed Clyde. "Mum told me that even though you can't answer back that you can still hear us. That has to be annoying not being able to talk back. I'd be irritated if I were in that situation, so I know you must be. How about waking up so you can then?" Sky pleaded with him and watched for him to open his eyes or to move his hand or something. She saddened more when he didn't.

Sarah Jane sat down next to Carla in another hospital chair and handed her a cup of coffee.

Carla took it and drank some of it. "Thank you," she said as she continued to watch over her son. "I still can't believe this happened."

"That makes two of us," Sarah Jane said as she gazed worriedly at Clyde.

Carla detected a hint of guilt in her tone. "Sarah Jane, this isn't your fault."

"Oh yes it is," Sarah Jane replied.

"No it's not," Sky joined in the conversation. "And when Clyde and Rani come to they'll tell you the same thing. It's the Zerlock's fault."

"She's right, Sarah Jane no one blames you for this. I know how protective you are of the children, and besides silly guilt won't help anyone right now especially Clyde and Rani," Carla pointed out.

Carla and Sky finally convinced Sarah Jane that she wasn't to blame. Also, Sarah Jane did her part to try to bring Clyde around as she talked to him. She took him on trips down memory lane with her words, told him a few jokes, and she also told him how much she loved him and wanted him to return to her and everyone else that loves him.

Meanwhile in Rani's ICU room across the hall, Haresh and Gita had stepped out briefly while Luke and Maria watched over Rani. Both of them tried talking to her and did everything they could to bring her around. However, Rani continued to lie there in the hospital bed with her eyes closed to the world around her.

"That's okay, mate, we know you'll come back soon," Maria said. "And I know it can't be easy to wake from a coma, but I know you can do it. You can do anything."

"My girl is right," Luke added. "So don't you worry about a thing, Rani, you're going to be fine."

One hour later Sarah Jane and Sky visited with Rani while Luke and Maria visited with Clyde. Alan had also visited with each of the comatose children and did his part to try to bring them out of their comas.

A little while later Luke, Maria, and Sky had left to retrieve some things from the Langer home and some things from the Chandra home. The things were Rani and Clyde's CD players, DVD players, their MP3 players, their favorite DVDs and CDs, and also their favorite books. The hospital staff provided the televisions for their rooms. The kids brought all the stuff back to the hospital with them.

For the next few days Rani and Clyde's loved ones had taken turns visiting with them. They read to them, played their favorite music for them, and also played their favorite movies and TV shows for them.

On the fourth day of Clyde and Rani being in comas, Carla Langer was at her son's bedside reading one of his favorite books to him when his eyes began to flutter open. Carla looked up from the book and noticed right away.

"Baby," Carla called out. "That's it open your eyes, you're almost there," Carla encouraged as she kissed him and gently stroked his face.

* * *

_-to be continued_


	6. Chapter 6

Clyde's eyes slowly opened, he then closed them again and blinked so he could adjust to the light in the room. Not longer after his eyes opened again and he smiled. "Hi, mum," his smiled faded after a second as he grimaced in pain.

Carla's eyes welled with tears of joy and relief. "Oh thank God," she said as she kissed and gently hugged her son.

One of the ICU nurses injected some pain medication into his IV while another went to get Dr. Kramer.

Clyde looked around while hugging his mum and wondered why he was in a hospital room. The memory of what happened slowly began to come back to him. His face clouded over and his eyes went wide with fear. "Rani," he uttered. "Mum, please tell me she's okay."

Carla was torn she considered lying to her son so he wouldn't freak out and hinder his recovery. However, she also knew that if she didn't tell him the truth he'd also be hurt. Thus, she decided to change the subject. She pulled back from the hug and gently made him lie back down in the bed. "Baby, slow down okay I'll tell you everything you want to know but first I want your doctor to look you over."

"Mum, you don't understand. The last time I saw her she didn't look well at all. Please tell me that the others rescued her and got her out of there. Please tell me that Sarah Jane, Luke, Maria, Alan, and Sky are all right."

Carla was about to answer when Dr. Kramer walked in.

"It's good to see you awake, Clyde Langer," Dr. Kramer said as he began to examine his patient.

"Who are you, and how long was I out?" Clyde asked.

"I'm Dr. James Kramer," he answered. "And you've been in a coma for four days until now that is." He finished examining Clyde. "He's still going to need some time to heal but if all goes well he can go home by next Wednesday."

"What about Rani? What about my mates did they get out okay?" Clyde wanted answers and was determined to get them.

Carla sighed. "Sarah Jane, Luke, Maria, Alan, and Sky are fine. They weren't hurt."

Clyde sighed in relief. "Is Rani all right?" He hoped for a good answer. He hoped that her injuries had looked worse than what they really were. However, he had begun to lose his optimism due to his mum's avoidance of answering his inquiries about the girl he loved. "Please tell me she's not dead."

"Oh, honey, no she's not dead," Carla said. "However, it is taking longer for her to recover, but I'm sure she'll be fine you came back and so will she," Carla gently told him the rest.

Clyde's eyes welled with tears. "I want to see her."

"And you will but not just yet," Dr. Kramer stated. "It's too soon for you to get out of this bed even if you were to use a wheelchair to get to her room."

"I don't care," Clyde began to anger. "I want to see her; I have to bring her back." His tears began to fall.

Carla hugged him. "And you will see her I promise you that, as soon as you're allowed out of this bed I'll make bloody sure of it," Carla promised.

* * *

Sarah Jane hugged Clyde the second she saw that he was awake; he hugged her back and when the hug was over he used his hand to dry some tears from her eyes.

"Sarah Jane, I'm okay now really. I'm sorry I scared you," Clyde said.

"Yes you scared me, but it wasn't even remotely your fault," Sarah Jane insisted. "I'm just so sorry that I didn't reach you in time to stop that Zerlock from hurting you and…" She stopped herself from finishing the sentence.

Clyde saddened more. "Sarah Jane, it's okay I know about Rani. That she's still in a coma. I just wish I could go to her side right now; she needs me. Can you get me a wheelchair?"

"Clyde," Sarah Jane opened her mouth to protest.

"Please," Clyde pleaded. "She's my girl."

"I know, and she's going to be all right," Sarah Jane tried to assure him and herself. "You came back to us and so will she, and I'm not going to risk you relapsing by getting out of this bed too soon. Rani wouldn't want you risking it either."

Clyde kept trying to talk her into it but had gotten nowhere. Moments later Luke, Maria, Sky, and Alan walked into his new hospital room. He had been moved out of ICU shortly after emerging from the coma.

The children and Alan hugged him. Sarah Jane and Alan then left the room to give the kids their privacy.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," Luke ordered his best mate.

"Did you cry?" Clyde teased his best mate.

"He did," Sky squealed on her big brother.

"Yeah well so did you," Luke retorted.

All four of them joked around for a bit before the mood in the room sobered again.

"Rani's going to wake up too." Sky broke a long silence. "It's just taking her a bit longer."

Clyde sighed. "I hate being stuck in this bed and not being able to talk to her; she needs me."

"You're right she does need you, but she doesn't need you relapsing while trying to get in her room to see her," Maria lectured. "Clyde, we got this until you're well enough to go and see her. We haven't left either of you alone during the comas. We worked out a schedule and everything, and one of us will be at Rani's side at all times to make sure she comes around."

"If one of you doesn't get me a wheelchair right now I'll drag myself out of this bed and get one myself," Clyde argued.

"Not on my watch," Gita Chandra said as she walked into the room and hugged her daughter's boyfriend. "I'm so glad you're going to be all right."

Clyde hugged her as well and he observed the older woman once they were done hugging. Her eyes were red from crying and she looked like she hadn't slept much. His face clouded over when he also noticed worry and devastation on her face and in her eyes. _She and Mr. Chandra must be going crazy right about now. Rani's their daughter. _"Rani loves you and her father very much she wouldn't just leave you."

Gita smiled sadly. "She wouldn't leave you either. She loves you a lot."

"The feeling is very mutual," Clyde said as they hugged again.

* * *

Sarah Jane walked into Rani's ICU room and found Martha examining her while Haresh watched. Sarah Jane looked over at Haresh and sighed when she saw that he still hadn't shaved since Rani and Clyde had fallen into comas earlier in the week. His eyes were also bloodshot from crying and lack of sleep. Dark Shadows had also begun to form under his eyes. She walked over to him and stood at his side. "Can I get you anything?"

Haresh shook his head never taking his eyes off of Martha and Rani. "Is there any change?" he asked once Martha had finished examining her.

Martha shook her head. "I'm sorry no there hasn't been."

"But it's been four days, Clyde woke up, so surely she must be on her way to waking up," Haresh rambled. "I know her head injuries are worse than Clyde's but that's what her brain surgery was for yeah to make her better?"

"Yes the surgery helped a lot but it will still take time for her to heal. I want her out of this coma as much as you do, and I'm going to continue to do all I can to make that happen. In the meantime I strongly suggest that you get a good night sleep before you drop from exhaustion," Martha gently lectured about the sleep before she left the room.

"She's right you know, both you and Gita need to recharge," Sarah Jane pointed out. "You'll be no good to Rani if you collapse from exhaustion."

"I'm not leaving her," Haresh remained stubborn. "She's my little girl," he said before he went to sit at Rani's bedside. He tried talking to her some more like he had been since day one.

Sarah Jane tried talking to her as well but to no avail. However, she did finally convince Haresh and Gita to get some much needed sleep while she and the others kept watch over Rani.

Haresh woke up eight hours later and after showering, shaving, and changing his clothes he headed for his daughter's room. He had passed by Clyde's new hospital room first and heard arguing.

"What do you mean I can't see her yet? I'm hurt not helpless and I'll stay in the wheelchair the entire time," Clyde argued.

"I'm not going to risk you falling out of the wheelchair if you have a dizzy spell," Dr. Kramer argued back.

"I won't have one, and if you're so worried about that have someone come with me to keep an eye on things," Clyde insisted. "How would you feel if it was your girl or your wife and no one would let you see her?"

"I'm sorry but I can't spare anyone to keep an eye on you, not yet," Dr. Kramer replied. "And I'd be very angry."

Haresh walked into the room. "I'll keep an eye on him and I'll be there to catch him if he suffers a dizzy spell. I'm strong enough to pick him up and place him on the sofa in my daughter's room or to put him on a gurney if needed. I won't let him relapse."

"Mr. Chandra," Dr. Kramer began to argue.

"Don't say no," Haresh interrupted. "Rani is just about to start her fifth day in a coma and the longer she's in one the lower her chances of survival become. We need everyone we can to encourage her to fight and wake up, so I'm bloody well not going to let you deny the boy that loves her from helping. Not when I can protect him the entire time he's there."

Dr. Kramer sighed as he pondered his words.

* * *

_-to be continued_


	7. Chapter 7

Carla walked into the room having heard every word. "I'll be in the room with him as well."

"And if he asks you both to leave so he can talk privately to Rani, will both of you be strong enough to stay at his side anyway?" Dr. Kramer worried about his patient.

Carla reached into her left pant pocket and pulled out two pair of blue ear plugs. She handed one pair to Haresh. "I planned ahead. I figured that once Clyde was able to see Rani that he wouldn't initially be able to go by himself so when he wants to talk privately Haresh and I will give him that privacy without leaving the room."

Haresh took his pair. "Thank you," he said and then addressed the doctor. "So what do you say then?"

"Please," Clyde continued to plead with him.

Dr. Kramer thought about it for a minute longer before he nodded. "But I want him back in his bed if he starts to wear down or thirty minutes after he leaves this room and enters Rani's room."

Clyde agreed before the doctor could have a chance to change his mind. He also thanked his mum and Rani's dad while he was helped into a wheelchair.

Once he was safely in the wheelchair Haresh pushed the chair towards Rani's ICU room. Carla kept an eye on her son while they headed there looking for any signs of him wearing down or relapsing. Fortunately neither occurred.

Luke had been there reading to Rani when Clyde, Haresh, and Carla entered the room. He looked up from the book having heard them, and then looked back at Rani. "Hey, Rani, Clyde's here. He wants you back with us as well. Listen to him please as he talks to you. Let his voice lead you back to us." Luke kissed her and then walked out of the room so he could give Clyde his privacy.

Clyde kissed Rani and gently hugged her before settling back into the wheelchair. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you from him. If I could I would've. If I would've had more control of the situation we wouldn't be here right now. We would be going out to breakfast or something because it is pretty early right now. Just please come back to me; I can't lose my Rani. I love her way too much," he said as he held her right hand in his and continued to talk to her.

Haresh kept a close eye on his daughter while her boyfriend talked to her and wished more than anything that it would work. He wished that she would finally open her eyes. Nothing else had appeared to work so far. He tried telling himself that everything had been working otherwise she wouldn't still be alive. However, with each day that passed the fear of losing his daughter had increased. The next sound he heard had been music to his ears.

"Clyde," Rani called out as her eyes opened and she woke from the coma.

Clyde's tears of relief and joy instantly fell. He kissed her hand, and then kissed her face before he kissed her lips. "I'm here, Rani, I'm right here."

Rani smiled but her smile faded when she got a good look at Clyde. The marks from the beating and the bruises hadn't faded completely yet and he still had a bandage taped to his forehead. "Oh, Clyde, what did that monster do to you?" She tenderly touched his face.

Clyde smiled at her. "I'm okay, and you're going to be okay too."

Haresh bent down, kissed his daughter, and gently hugged her.

"Dad, what are you doing here? You and Mum are supposed to be having fun in Paris." Rani was confused. She then glanced around and realized that she was in ICU.

Haresh pulled back and looked at her. "I wouldn't be anywhere else right now, love, you are way more important than any vacation. I love you."

"I love you," Rani hugged him back and then noticed the wheelchair that Clyde was in. "And just how badly is Clyde hurt right now?" She fretted.

"Rani, I'll be all right," Clyde assured her. "Otherwise my doctor never would have let them bring me in here," he said about his mum and Rani's dad.

Rani was about to say something else but winced in pain instead. One of the nurses injected pain medication into her IV while another went to get Martha.

Carla kissed and hugged Rani as well and after fussing over her she turned to Haresh. "Where's Gita?"

Haresh told her which room that Gita was sleeping in and a third nurse kept watch over Clyde while Carla left to get Gita.

Gita reached the room before Martha did and seconds later she was hugging her daughter and crying. "I love you, baby, and I'm so glad you're still here."

"I love you too, mum, don't cry," Rani said while hugging her. "Or I'll start crying."

Gita laughed, pulled back from the hug, and looked her over. "Don't worry, darling, they're happy tears. How are you feeling? Are you all right?"

Rani nodded. "Are Sarah Jane, Sky, Maria, Luke, and Alan all right? Please tell me that they weren't hurt as well."

"They're okay," Clyde assured her.

Rani gazed at him and began to worry again when she noticed that he was beginning to tire. "Clyde, I love you, and I'm very glad that you came to see me but go back to bed you're wearing down."

Carla noticed as well. "Haresh, it's time we got him back to his room."

Haresh nodded in agreement. "I'll be back as soon as I can," he told his wife and daughter."

"I'll be back," Clyde promised Rani.

Rani smiled at him. "I'll be waiting." She then turned to her dad. "Dad, take your time and be careful with him yeah," Rani said.

Haresh nodded, kissed her, and then helped Carla get Clyde back to his hospital room and to his bed.

* * *

Martha had already examined Rani, removed her name from the critical list, and had her moved to a regular hospital room by the time Sarah Jane, Alan, Luke, Maria, and Sky had arrived in her new hospital room.

Sky reached her first and hugged her. "Everyone was very worried but I knew you'd be back."

Rani smiled as she hugged her. Next, she exchanged hugs with Luke, Maria, and Alan.

Sarah Jane waited till the others had greeted her before she hugged Rani and checked her over wanting to see for herself that her young friend was going to be all right. "Rani, I'm so sorry this never should have happened."

Rani hugged her back and when she was done she looked Sarah Jane in the eye. "The Zerlock is the only one to blame for this. Sarah Jane, none of this is your fault. All of us know that you would have prevented Clyde and I from getting hurt if you could've."

"That's easy to say now," Sarah Jane disagreed. "But if I had lost either one of you."

"You didn't," Rani gently replied. "Everything is going to be all right. I'm sorry I scared you lot, Clyde, Carla, and my parents."

"You did scare us, but like I told Clyde yesterday it's not even remotely your fault," Sarah Jane said and hugged her again.

Rani hugged her again as well.

* * *

One week later Clyde was released from the hospital, and one week after that Rani was released. Once they had both fully recovered they began to help the team with aliens again.

* * *

_The End_


End file.
